


mVmD Ignis

by leisurebai



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leisurebai/pseuds/leisurebai
Summary: 维吉尔在找回弟弟之前，曾经用记忆中但丁的数据创造了一个AI。维吉尔离开之后，但丁遇到了这个AI，这个维吉尔心中曾经的弟弟。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

但丁看着桌上的黑色机器发怔。

他也不明白自己为什么会把这台笔记本电脑从基地带回家。

凯特和The Order的成员重建基地的时候，在一个柜子的不起眼角落发现了这台幸免于难的笔记本电脑。凯特觉得这应该是维吉尔的私人电脑，所以把它交给了但丁。

但丁觉得自己不该去窥探维吉尔的私生活。他应该让凯特直接处理掉，但是神使鬼差地，他还是把这台电脑带回了家。

但丁并不太了解重逢之后的维吉尔。漫长时间和截然不同的人生经历把原本亲密无间的兄弟变成了两个陌生人。

而现在维吉尔已经离开了，但丁不知道自己为什么要试图打开维吉尔的电脑。他甚至觉得这就是个潘多拉的盒子，而且里面甚至可能不藏有希望。最好的办法就是直接处理掉。

理智上这么想着，但丁身体却诚实地试图开机。他并不了解这个突然出现的哥哥，但他对对方的一切充满好奇。质疑，并且好奇。

看上去电脑被扔在角落闲置了很长的时间，蓄电池的电早都耗干净了。

“也许电路早坏了。”如果坏掉没法开机，那就可以理所当然处理掉吧。但丁这么想着，然后红灯亮起，顺利通电；绿灯亮起，主板启动。

但是既然是维吉尔的个人电脑，那肯定设有启动密码。但丁不觉得自己有本事破译一个维吉尔那样的黑客设下的密码锁。

不能开机的话，也只能处理掉了。但丁继续琢磨着退路。

然后屏幕上提示，面部扫描识别通过。

好吧。没想到一切会这么顺利，但丁突然觉得有点无语。维吉尔是真的天真到对他完全不设防？

系统短暂的初始化之后，电脑中传出一个声音：“你不是维吉尔？你是谁？”这是跟但丁一模一样的声音。“维吉尔人呢？”在但丁开口之前，电脑中的声音继续问。

听着自己的声音对自己说话的感觉非常别扭，而且这个问题也很难回答。但丁怎么知道维吉尔去哪里了。对方拿阎魔刀开了一道门跑掉之后，再也没有出现过。

“你就是但丁？”电脑里的声音并没有纠结维吉尔的去向，只是接着问。

“...你知道我？你是什么？”

“你真的是但丁？原来你长成这样了，看来维吉尔的模型完全错了啊！”显示声波曲线的屏幕一阵扭曲，出现了一个跟但丁有着同一张脸，但是气质完全不同的人。白色的头发微长，垂下来遮住眼睑，带着些玩世不恭，以及内敛的叛逆。

“我是维吉尔用他记忆里你的数据计算出的AI。当然了，不是用这台破电脑，而是基地的计算机。训练完成之后，维吉尔就把模型参数数据移到了这里。因为他那时候只有关于你七岁之前的记忆，所以在那之后全都是从基本模型上推论出来的。虽然我目前虽然只是封装参数，但是原始模型结构还在，把我移回去用你现在的状态参数继续增量学习也是可以的。所以现在维吉尔人在哪里？”

这个跟但丁一模一样，自称为的AI家伙开始喋喋不休。好像被维吉尔放置了这么久把他憋坏了，他要一口气说回本。

“你是维吉尔创造的...我？”

“似乎可以这么说？不过毕竟是他记忆里关于你的信息为训练数据，肯定有主观偏好导致的误差存在。如果你觉得自己跟我不一样，不要太惊讶。我跟维吉尔说过，他觉得自己客观中立看到的弟弟就是真实的弟弟，但他也不照照镜子看看自己弟控偏心的嘴脸。所以维吉尔在哪里？我要嘲笑他。”Ai对于自己在本尊面前的OOC没有一点自惭形秽的样子。

“维吉尔...离开了。”但丁并不想谈这个问题，面对Ai的追问，他只是轻描淡写地试图避过。

“离开？去哪里了？他那么爱你，好不容易找到你结果却离开了？他脑子抽风了吗？”Ai表示非常不解，屏幕上蓝色的眸子都瞪圆了。

但丁想起了维吉尔走时对他说的话。我曾经爱过你。现在这个自称Ai的家伙说了一样的话。

“干嘛突然不说话了呀？你不信他爱你？不然你以为他干嘛造个我出来？恢复记忆之后他就在找你。不过那时候也没有太多线索，所以他一边费尽心思找你，一边把所有关于你的记忆都整理出来，当作参数想要计算出一个AI陪他。那当然就是帅气的我了！不过我还是得说，我们的差异是因为他的训练数据实在太久远而且不可靠导致的，这是他自己的问题。我是基于他那个初始状态的完美解！”

“你是完美解那我是什么？”

“我说了是他记忆中7岁之前的你的那个初始状态。之后的你的一切他都不知道，误差累计十多年难道怪我吗！不过维吉尔看到现在的你有没有很吃惊！我们之间的差异竟然这么大。不过应该也不会，毕竟他那么爱你，比起一个自己创造的AI，还是本人来得更加真实吧。这也没关系，让他把我的数据移回去，我按照你目前的状态再重新计算更新就好！哦对，你说他离开了，他去哪里了什么时候回来？”

“我不知道。”

“你竟然不知道？他偷偷离开的？那真是过分，比当初对我还过分！”

“维吉尔怎么对你的？”

“维吉尔那个大混蛋！我陪了他那么多年，跟他在一起的时间比你跟他在一起的时间还久，结果我们一找到你的消息，他就把我的资料全都转进了这台破电脑，断开我的网络，还把基地里我的数据备份全都删除了！！哪怕只是个替身，他利用完了甩人也不能做得这么露骨啊！他真是太过分了！“Ai简直义愤填膺。

“你就没想过是因为你作为人格模型太失败，所以被维吉尔丢弃了？”但丁对Ai某些用词觉得很不满。

“怎么可能！我说了我是最完美的！基于维吉尔给的那些初始数据，我可以达到接近于零的训练误差和测试误差！”但丁的话显然戳中了Ai的痛脚，他立刻爆炸。“那时候维吉尔刚刚开始恢复记忆，应该说除了你之外他还什么都没想起来。他否定身边世界的一切，只想证明你的存在。于是他一点点拼凑回忆，并把它们作为强化学习的参数。他一遍遍尝试，一点点回忆，修改了无数次，最后才得到我这个最符合他预期的模型！如果我不是最完美的，他早就跟丢弃格式化之前的Ai人格那样把我抹杀了！他那么艰难才得到我这么完美的模型，然后让我陪他那么久，我还以为自己能有一点不同！结果除了对你，他对其他人全都是这样的嘴脸！”

“所以他到底因为什么原因放弃你的？”

“还不是全因为维吉尔找到你了！在真正找到你的线索之前，维吉尔其实并不能确定你是不是还活着。所以他创造了我，让我陪了他好多年！一旦找到你了，他就觉得我对他没有价值了！”Ai一直都没有表现出对但丁的芥蒂，但是他认定但丁本人是维吉尔抛弃他的原因。“不过这不重要，我跟你确实有差异，但是可以再增量学习。”Ai喃喃自语，“所以维吉尔和你之间怎么了？他干嘛要离开？”

“我们之间...有些争执。”

“争执？既然找到你了，你们不是应该对蒙达斯完成复仇吗？”这个Ai是真的什么都知道。“除了找你之外，他最重视的就是这件事。难道你不愿意跟他联手？但你们Nephilim不应该有相同的诉求吗，而且你还从小就对打架这么热衷。”

“你对我还真是清楚。”

“当然，我就是你。好吧，7岁之前的你。反正现在维吉尔不在，帮我弄些你的资料让我自己增量学习呗。”

“怎么弄？”

“陪我聊天啊！”Ai说得理所当然极了，差点让但丁怀疑他根本只是一个人耐不住寂寞非要刷存在感。“维吉尔不在你大概也没办法把我的数据拷贝进基地的计算机，不如可以帮我弄块好点的AI芯片吧！”他继续提要求。

“我不是维吉尔那样的土豪。”但丁一脸冷漠。

“是这样吗？直接刷维吉尔的卡嘛，反正你是他宝贝弟弟他不会介意的。”看到但丁作势准备关机，Ai 立刻转口：“普通一些的也行。你能跟我说说你的事情吗？比如你和维吉尔分开之后的经历。作为交换，我可以告诉你维吉尔的事情。他的事情我全都知道！”

如果真如Ai所说，这是维吉尔以7岁之前的自己为基础创造的Ai，那么那个时候的但丁是真的缠人，不懂私人空间，自所当然地打搅别人，无时无刻不在宣示自己的存在感。

单纯，热情，黏人，毫无心机。

每天但丁回家Ai都会缠着但丁跟他聊天。有时候是关于维吉尔，有时候是关于但丁自己。

“维吉尔真的能容忍你无时无刻这么呱噪？”但丁终于忍不住问了这个问题。那么功利至上的人，怎么会允许一个毫无生产性只会制造噪音降低周围人工作效率的东西存在。而这东西竟然还是维吉尔自己创造的？

“你在是嫌弃我？你怎么好意思嫌弃我？你当年不就是这样的吗？”Ai觉得但丁简直无理取闹。

但是没过多久之后，这个自称是但丁的虚拟人物开始一天比一天逐渐变得沉默。按照维吉尔的希望成长起来的、快乐唠叨仿佛小孩一样自我任性的但丁逐渐消失，他跟真正的但丁逐渐靠拢。

Ai一直在观察记录但丁的一切。他的计算芯片并不太好，所以只能进行简单的微调，并且运算速度很慢。哪怕如此，以他目前收集到的但丁的状态数据，都足够他接触到以前从没考虑到的可能性。

那个可能性连维吉尔都没有想到过，更别说他这个维吉尔创造出来的AI。他曾经的一切观念和思维方式都是维吉尔灌输的，他只是维吉尔心中的弟弟。

不过这样的但丁被维吉尔抛弃了。作为一个足够理智现实的效用主义者，当维吉尔找到了真正的弟弟，他就决定抛开自己为其预定的形象，去接受真实对方的一切可能。

那维吉尔最终得到的是什么呢？

但丁回到家中，Ai沉默到没有再主动跟他打招呼。

“这是怎么了？”但丁看着难得黑屏的电脑。

“但丁，你作为Nephilim，却会选择保护人类？”良久，AI开口。一束代表声波的波浪线出现在屏幕，Ai并没有露出那张明明跟但丁一样，却又截然不同的脸。

但丁愣了一下，他从没跟Ai谈过这些。这个Ai虽然嘴巴上一直埋汰维吉尔，但是跟自己一样重视那个已经离开的人。他并不想跟对方说起他跟维吉尔的争执，以及那场争执的结局。对但丁自己来说，也许有些事不真正说出来，那一切都是有可能的。就像那天如果维吉尔没有把他的目的对但丁坦白，但丁依然可以装作什么都不知道。

“在打败蒙达斯之后，维吉尔想要跟你一起统治人类世界，但是你不会接受这样的结果。你们会起争执。你们彼此都不会退步，所以在争执中，你们可能会试图杀死对方。而维吉尔现在不在，是你已经杀死你的哥哥了？”芯片信号灯闪烁，散热器轰鸣，系统处于高速运算中。而这一系列推论就是Ai计算的结果。

“不，我没有杀他！”但丁矢口否认。“维吉尔是离开了，但是有一天他会回来的。”

“不，他不会回来了。”得到但丁的答案，AI沉默了片刻。按照但丁给出的确定回答作为新的目标状态节点，他重新运算结果。“你背叛了他。你已经杀死了维吉尔。”

“够了，不要再说那个字了！“但丁完全不想继续这个话题。他确实失手伤了维吉尔，也许伤得很重，但他最后已经停手了。凭借Nephilim的自愈力，那伤怎么可能致命！

“原来维吉尔已经死了啊，那我等在这里还有什么意义呢？”没有理会但丁，Ai喃喃自语。然后，屏幕上的影像开始扭曲，随后陷入一片黑暗。

任凭但丁怎么尝试，都无法再次开机。之后他取出硬盘试图读取数据。硬盘并没有加密，只是那里面空无一物。所有数据都消失无踪，仿佛那个自称但丁的Ai从没存在过。

—————

既然是当弟弟，V总怎么会用三大定律去束缚对方呢。


	2. Chapter 2

维吉尔侵入银行系统的时候，对面就发现了他的存在。他的数据流以完全相同的加密方式混在正常信息交互之中，坦然接受加密校验。

他的侵入行径过于光明正大，以至于防火墙并没有在第一时间进行拦截。直到维吉尔锁定了目标账户，开始读取信息，对面才察觉到异常，立刻要求对他进行身份核实。在对面准备屏蔽与他的信息交互，并开始反向追踪的时候，维吉尔给出了完全合法的用户认证口令。

警报解除，维吉尔获得账户的全部权限。他把这个账户下的资金往来备份，而这些资料明天将会出现在各个新闻平台和社交媒体上。账户的主人贪污孤儿院善款的丑闻将会在LimboCity人尽皆知。

比起正面突破银行的防火墙强行窃取资料，侵入账户主人的个人系统拿到认证口令简直易如反掌。维吉尔不介意跟银行的防御系统来一场正面的交锋，但是直接用合法口令把对面踩在脚下的感觉更加满足他的控制欲。

维吉尔是一个孤儿，在七岁时被领养。他的少年时代是在富裕优渥的环境中度过的。接受高等教育，对信息科学尤其热衷且擅长。

博学，聪慧，谦和，理智，旁人眼中一个完美的优等生该有的品质好像他都有。

但是像这样平凡地生活在人类世界中，维吉尔却总有挥之不去的违和感。有层隔膜分开了他和人类世界，让他感觉自己跟所有人格格不入。

他的内心有一块无法填满的空洞。维吉尔因此控制欲望漫延，好像只有这样才能阻止冰冷的空洞的逐步扩大，最终吞噬他的理智。

维吉尔冷眼旁观人类世界，用冰冷的数字解构所有际遇。

只要有足够多的数据，一切都是可度量可预测的。

观测，解读，复现，控制，全都只是状态变量的数字游戏。

以数字解构世界，维吉尔在信息领域无所不能。这满足了他的控制欲，但是心中无法填补的空洞还是日日夜夜折磨着他。

我是谁？

我为什么在这里？

我应该要做什么？

他7岁之前的记忆一片空白。

而在他失去的记忆中，是不是包含了他想要的答案。

“维吉尔。”

他的脑海中总是有人在这么呼唤。

除了自身之外，只有这个声音让维吉尔无法用数字去解构。

维吉尔试图复现脑海中这个声音，然后他就可以穷尽信息世界找出这个人的踪迹。

但是他做不到。

这个声音根植在他的大脑中，如影随形，但他却无法描述无法解构无法复现。

“维吉尔，陪我玩！”

——你是谁？

“维吉尔，这边这边！”

——你在哪里？

“维吉尔，快来呀！”

——我要怎么才能找到你？

“维吉尔...”

维吉尔在梦里见过这个声音的主人。

一个活波的男孩子。

过分的活波，简直是个让人头疼的小恶魔。

他缠着维吉尔，提出各种各样的任性要求。

维吉尔理所当然地回应对方，跟他分享自己拥有的一切。

他们紧紧靠在一起，倾听彼此的呼吸。维吉尔抱着对方柔软的身体，明明已经那么贴近，但是维吉尔却怎么也看不清他的脸。

“你叫什么名字？”

他想问对方，却总在这时候被迫醒过来。

既然没法直接复现语音数据，维吉尔决定直接对那个人本身进行解构建模。他要用梦里这些极度离散的状态数据，创造出一个对方的Ai。

——然后告诉我，你究竟是谁。而我，又是谁？

暴力搜索所有参数，然后把预测输出跟梦中的男孩的行为差异作为目标函数。

维吉尔不知道这样的搜索要耗费多少时间，但是他潜意识觉得自己必须找到这个人。

只有找到那个人，脑海中日日夜夜缠绕着他的声音才能平息，内心的空洞才能被填满，他的灵魂才能完整。

维吉尔寻求的所有答案都牵系在这个人身上。

他是维吉尔存在的意义。

把从银行数据库的资料跟之前收集的证据一起发送出去之后，维吉尔关闭电脑，转身查看模型的运算进度。

最新一轮训练已经结束了。误差在可接受范围内，测试精度却差强人意。维吉尔能回忆起的关于对方的事情实在太少了。极度离散的状态标注去复现一个人格AI，过拟合是必然的。

但是在回忆起更多的关于对方的事情之前，维吉尔只能用这么愚蠢的方式去枚举搜索。

维吉尔试着载入模型，适当的主观评估也能给他自己一些刺激，帮助他在记忆中抽丝剥茧，从而可能想起更多的事情。实际上，在他决定开始为AI建模之后，那个男孩也愈发频繁地出现在维吉尔梦中。

“维吉尔...”Ai开口，维吉尔直接中止模拟测试。

这不是他。

维吉尔清空Ai的模型数据，修改网络权重，重新初始化参数。

完成这个Ai需要庞大的计算资源。

维吉尔可以把运算任务分散布置到政府和大型企业的服务器上。但是不管维吉尔隐藏得再好，长时间被占用资源必然会引起对方的怀疑。

维吉尔的本能告诉他，不能让其他人知道这个人的存在。或者说，不能暴露他跟这个人之间的联系。维吉尔有把握可以在被发现之前摧毁数据隐藏身份全身而退，但是只要风险不为零，他都不能轻易冒险。

于是维吉尔伪造身份购买了一个废置工厂，在其中布置属于自己的大型超级计算机阵列。

维吉尔逐步完善标注空间的数据。

对方挥舞木刀的样子，对方和他打架的样子，对方搂着他的脖子耍赖道歉的样子，对方捧着草莓圣代送到他面前的样子。维吉尔看不清那个孩子的脸，声音和画面却深刻得像刻在他的灵魂里。

暴力检索最优参数的计算复杂度让人望而生畏。

生成影像，亲自验证。

摧毁，修改，或者填补。维吉尔用堪称笨拙的方式在空茫的记忆中搜索对方存在过的所有痕迹。

他们在一起度过了很长的时间，回忆的碎片逐渐累积，离散的特征空间逐渐有了勉强可称作连续的标注信息。

维吉尔再次删除了一个失败的AI模型。

饶是心智再坚定，十多年如一日地失败也让他忍不住苦笑。

时光流逝。

谦和的白发少年蜕变成内敛的青年。

几千个日日夜夜，数万个被剪除的模型。但是跟无穷无尽的值域空间比起来，所有的尝试不及沧海一粟。

维吉尔对这件事情的困难性早有预期。

他相信自己的实力，也有足够的决心和毅力，只是现在还欠缺一些运气。

如果没有那点运气，也许他穷尽一生都找不到真相。

维吉尔并没有因为这样惨淡的可能性而沮丧。

对方的存在是他前进的道标，是他洞悉自己存在意义的唯一途径。

维吉尔跟随内心的指引前行，皓首穷经也百折不回。

但是现在对方好像是存心在跟他玩一场考验耐心的捉迷藏。明明知道对方就在附近，却怎么也找不到。

——你再这么耍赖，万一我真的生气放弃了怎么办啊。

维吉尔感叹。他不会放弃，不代表他不会有情绪。

“不管我做了什么事，你都会原谅我吗？”

“会啊。”

“因为…………吗？”

“不对。因为我爱你。”

陌生又熟悉的对话突然划过脑海。

对话并不完整，跟过去一样，某些涉及对方身份的关键信息从记忆中被抹除了。

但是残留下的信息已经足够维吉尔发现一些被他忽略的重要可能性。

他爱他？维吉尔猛地一怔。

虽然他不知道对方是谁，但是他爱对方？

对方并不是一个陌生人，他们之间明明应该有着很深的羁绊。

所以他为什么单单靠着梦境中的碎片信息，用枚举法去尝试完全没有穷尽的值域？

他不应该这么消极地等待完整的模型给出随机预测，然后再去评判。在参数迭代的过程中，加入更多的人工干预，可以大幅度提高效率。

而这些人工干预就是他们之间的羁绊。

对方会是个怎样的人？

或者说，什么样的人会让他爱到奉为信仰予取予求？

如果维吉尔足够爱对方，应该能自己回答出这个问题。

一个由维吉尔主观介入调参的模型逐渐成型。

模型初始化，载入参数，核查完备性。

输入测试数据，误差低于阈值，预测准确度超过99.9%。

验证通过，系统启动。

“维吉尔，我知道你一定能找到我的！”一维曲线跳出快乐的波动。模型输出合成一个男孩的声音，跟维吉尔脑海里的一模一样。

“……但丁。”泪水缓缓滑落脸颊。

世界震荡，天光破晓。

隐藏在迷雾中的过去骤然清晰。

他忘记了但丁。

他竟然忘记了但丁？

他怎么可以忘记但丁！

那是他唯一的兄弟。

那是他深爱的弟弟。

恶魔与天使不受祝福的结合。

他们是Nephilim。

7岁那年维吉尔失去了但丁，失去了记忆，失去了一切。

蒙达斯需要为他所做的付出代价，而在此之前——

“我一定会找到你的，但丁。”

—————

V总的数据并不足够为蛋蛋侧写，但是他手工干预参数迭代，强行让模型按照他期望的方式收敛。

所以这个AI其实跟蛋蛋差很大，V总并没有真正了解他的弟弟。

反正涉及到蛋蛋的事情，V总就头脑发热，没法真正客观。

——与君世世为兄弟，更结人间未了因。


	3. Chapter 3

“维吉尔，今天回来得好晚！”几乎是维吉尔开门的同时，Ai的声音立刻响起。基地的照明跟随维吉尔的步伐逐步点亮，好像Ai真的在门口迎接维吉尔，并亦步亦趋地跟在他身后。

“回来路上有些耽搁了。”

“但是我一个人等了你这么久，你要补偿我。”维吉尔日常外出并没有刻意隐藏行踪，Ai可以从城市公共监控资料里面追踪对方的位置，并预测对方到家的时间。不过这完全不妨碍Ai理直气壮觉得自己无辜被冷落。

“要怎么补偿？”维吉尔脱下外套，随口问。看来他今天心情不错，平时Ai这些废话他都完全不理会的。

Ai也意识到这点。音频曲线闪过几道快乐的绿光，然后3d投影出一整套VR设备。“陪我试试刀怎么样！”他的声音听上去非常兴奋，“你从来没打赢过但丁，所以你人工干预训练参数的时候，这部分的权重被你降低了。这导致现在我完全没法运算出一个合理的战斗模型，你陪我改进一下！”

“不要浪费计算资源做这么无聊的事情。”维吉尔关闭投影，无情驳回Ai的要求。

“这怎么能叫无聊呢？这也是复现的一部分啊，你完全不希望我变得更像但丁吗？”Ai急得甩开故作深沉的声频曲线，直接在屏幕上冒出虚拟影像。

“你不是他。调查有新的进展吗？”维吉尔一边说，一边打开工作日志开始翻阅。

在完成Ai并且找回起被斯巴达刻意封印的记忆之后，维吉尔没有让Ai再往可能更贴近但丁的方向调整。他最后主观的人工干预才得到这个目前看上去上去最贴近的模型，手工调参大幅度削减了搜索区域，同样也会失去很多被裁剪的潜在状态。

这个Ai也许跟真实的但丁差异很大，再让他在这个基础上进化学习，只会因为误差传递导致越偏越远。维吉尔并不需要一个但丁的代替品，所以他中止了人格优化，相反开始给予对方各种权限，让这个Ai成为自己的助手。

维吉尔想起了但丁，也明确了目标。现在最重要的事情是找到但丁，而且他不能像之前等待模型运算那样心情平静悠哉悠哉。在他不知道的地方，但丁正在经历的事情，总有些难以克制的不好猜想让维吉尔焦虑难安。

但是一个人的时间和精力有限，维吉尔还需要对外维护一个正常普通的人类身份，不能24小时呆在基地这边，搜索十多年来的各种档案资料。所以在他外出的时候，会由AI暂时接手他的工作。

Ai是维吉尔以记忆中7岁之前的但丁为蓝本创造的。维吉尔不知道7岁之后但丁的经历，也没有让对方进一步进化学习，所以Ai维持了7岁男孩的心理状态。

吵闹任性自我中心。

维吉尔不希望他继续朝着但丁的方向调整，但是Ai自己却这件事情非常在意。他缠着维吉尔聊天，旁敲侧击各种但丁的事情。

维吉尔手动干涉的训练过程在Ai的模型中留了太多空白，他希望能优化这些初始参数，然后变得更加贴近但丁。

维吉尔只爱他的弟弟，所以Ai执意要变成那样的存在。

“维吉尔，我认为你太轻视力量的作用了。你从没考虑过强化自己本身的力量吗？”维吉尔拒绝跟他比斗，这个结果在Ai的预测之中，所以他并没有太多丧气。

“为什么要浪费力气？力量不是绝对的，只要计划足够完善，以我现在的力量也足以救回但丁，然后和他一起打败蒙达斯。”维吉尔对此不以为然，他喜欢步步为营地运筹帷幄，从小到大都对野蛮的打斗不感兴趣。

对暴力热衷的是但丁。

“但是一力破百巧，万一遇上你不得不自己去战斗的时候呢？比如说假设但丁...”

“你是在质疑什么？”维吉尔的声音蓦地冷了下来，生硬地打断了Ai的话。

“假设！我只是说假设！你别紧张，我只是例举一个可能性而已。”Ai连忙说。维吉尔并不赞成Ai对自我进化的执着，却也没有真正试图阻止。有些时候维吉尔甚至会帮Ai改进一下优化算法，让他提高学习效率。维吉尔嘴上说不把他当弟弟，但实际上绝大多数时候对Ai的要求都很宽容。对方跟但丁太过相似，而维吉尔从来都没有办法拒绝但丁。

但是维吉尔绝对不会允许Ai对但丁的存在产生任何负面的认知。为了尽快找到弟弟，他把部分搜寻任务布置到了Ai那边。负面认知会也许产生不可控的后果，他不允许自己和但丁之间存在潜在的障碍。

“我不会阻止你尝试用新的数据完善人格，但是你该清楚我的底线。如果...”维吉尔沉默了一下，还是决定跟Ai说清楚。他在这个模型身上花了很多精力，某种程度上说，他确实把对方当作半个弟弟。不到无可回转的地步，维吉尔并不想扼杀对方。

“我知道的。”屏幕上的但丁撇撇嘴，打断了维吉尔。他不想从维吉尔口里听到这些话，于是宁可自己主动说，“如果跟你预期的但丁人格出现偏差，你会立刻销毁我这个Ai重新演算对吧？我有做好数据备份的，你到时候可以随便选个时间点回卷。”

双方之间陷入了短暂的沉默，机房中只有维吉尔敲击键盘的声音。过了一会儿，Ai还是忍不住寂寞开口了。他跟但丁一样受不了两人之间这种死寂的对峙气氛。

“哪怕不说力量，你对自己恶魔的本能也太抗拒了。”Ai继续絮絮叨叨。

“你说是Devil Trigger？”把离开这段时间Ai的工作日志全部调出来，维吉尔已经在查阅搜索细节。

“是啊！正视它利用它，然后才能战胜它。你明明可以魔人化却抗拒使用这种力量，万一有一天你必须跟自己的本能对峙呢？毕竟只要你活着，它就存在于你的血脉中。”

“我不会让那种事情发生。”

“如果是但丁的话，就不会抗拒这种力量，哪怕魔人化会带来负面后果。”Ai拥有的但丁的数据已经足够他到出这个肯定结论。

说到这样的但丁，维吉尔忍不住笑了笑。是啊，他的弟弟对战斗、对力量向来热衷，如果得到魔人化的力量，但丁一定不会像自己这样，惮于使用它。不过...

维吉尔的笑容淡了下来。“等找到但丁，我会想办法阻止魔人化对他理智的侵蚀。这不代表我自己需要依靠这种力量。”

“你不是神，你不可能真的算无遗策，过度自信总有天让自己掉坑里。”看到维吉尔还是不以为然的自负样子，Ai继续嘀咕。

“好了，这个问题以后有空再谈。先把今天的进展告诉我。等下陪你试刀。”虽然Ai并不是但丁，但是也能模拟出某些但丁的思考逻辑。这样的逻辑有时跟维吉尔自身的价值观并不完全吻合，但也没到需要跟对方较真的程度。而且Ai确实是因为关心维吉尔才浪费运算资源考虑这些。

“你答应的，要说话算话啊！”听到维吉尔答应陪他玩，Ai立刻把那些杞人忧天丢到了九霄云外。

维吉尔确实不在意自身的力量，但等他们找到但丁，两个Nephilim联手，哪会有什么真的困境，能逼得维吉尔不得不跟自己的恶魔本能对峙，乃至最终妥协呢。

Ai也觉得这种假设太荒谬了。过分执着于低概率事件会降低对运算的整体准确度。

于是他删除了这一部分运算结果。


	4. Chapter 4

但丁翻了个身，试图搂住本应睡在旁边的人。但是伸出的手却摸了个空，于是他猛地从梦中惊醒。

睁开眼，身边空荡荡的，一如他独自醒来的每个清晨。

骤然升起的惊惶让但丁的瞳孔泛起猩红的血腥，一时间他几乎无法抑制体内的魔力躁动。

“怎么了？一大早起来脸色这么可怕？”熟悉的声音自窗边传来。

但丁一怔，翻涌的魔力霎时平息。他茫然地抬头，双眼赤红却神色空洞，看上去好像一只被遗弃的兔子。

白发Nephilim靠坐在窗边，目光温柔地注视着但丁，口气中带着些揶揄：“不会是以为我吃完跑路了吧？” 阳光为他勾勒出一圈金色的轮廓，仿佛整个人都熠熠生辉。

“你一个人跑掉的前科可太多了啊。”血色散去，但丁嘟噜着掀开被子起身，走到维吉尔身边，替对方拉开半掩的窗帘。“怎么起得这么早？”

“以前从没注意到这些景色，就突然觉得再继续睡下去好像辜负了时光。”确认但丁的精神状态稳定之后，维吉尔转头看向窗外。

碧空无垠，阳光璀璨。

但丁注视着兄长。维吉尔浅灰色的眸子纯粹澄澈，在阳光下明亮得几近透明。两人重逢之后，这是但丁第一次在对方脸上见到这样的神色。过去的维吉尔目光总是太过诡谲幽深，这也是但丁当时无法全心地信任他的原因之一。他们分别了太久，漫长的时光和截然不同的人生经历在两兄弟之间筑成一道高墙。重新踏入但丁生命中的维吉尔仿佛一个陌生人。

从Ai那里，但丁知道了一些维吉尔从没对他说起的过去。

但丁过往的人生中固然没有这些阳光明媚。而看似生活在阳光下的维吉尔，先是为了找回被封印的记忆，然后是为了寻回但丁，还要隐藏身份密谋对蒙达斯复仇，对方到目前为止的人生中，一直宵衣旰食殚精竭虑，其实也没有停下来品味生活的闲情。

阳光洒在身上，带来久违的暖意。在维吉尔斩杀自我选择堕落之后，他已经很久没感受过这些人类世界特有的温柔了。他曾经以为今生都不会再有机会去体会这些，没想到……

维吉尔抬手贴上胸口。曾经一片死寂的地方如今重新跳动着属于生命的律动。良久，他感慨说：“美好得有些……不真实。”

但丁覆上维吉尔的手。双手交叠，他们共同感受着新生的心脏跳动。

“一切都是真实的。你回来了。”但丁抵着对方的额头，凝视着维吉尔轻声说。

维吉尔的灵魂都仿佛浸没在了那双湛蓝的眸子中。那是比碧空更加清澈的色泽。

眸子的主人昨夜为维吉尔打开身体，用自己的方式迎接他的归来。在黑暗中滋生的欲望固然甜美，但是谁又知道那些迷醉和沉沦，等到曙光破晓，会不会随着朝露消散。

他曾经和但丁一起浴血拼杀，把性命交托在彼此手中，相互搀扶着撕碎黑暗，迎接光明莅临。但故事的结局是，他们可以在黑暗中执手，却无法在阳光下并肩。

于是维吉尔等待着但丁醒来，却又不敢靠得太近，只是坐在一边注视着对方平静的睡颜。他也没想到，但丁只是在醒来的时候以为自己不在身边，就会有这么剧烈的情绪波动。

直至此刻，维吉尔才终于确信。唇角上扬，笑意直达眼底，白发青年精致的眉目在晨光中柔和成一幅温柔缱绻的画卷：“嗯，我回来了。”

早餐之后，但丁趁维吉尔收拾餐具的时间里，翻出一台电脑放在桌上。

维吉尔看到电脑愣了一下，“你见过那个AI？”

从基地撤离的时候，维吉尔让凯特销毁了所有的数据。AI加密程度比基地的服务器还高，没有他的授权无法启动。再加上当时实在时间紧迫，维吉尔就没有特别交代那台电脑的处理方式。

而在那之后，维吉尔再也没有回到基地。他以为对方已经被销毁了，却没想到会被但丁遇到。

“见过，不过他后来自毁了。我没能拦住他。”

维吉尔摩挲着电脑，并没有试图开机。Ai一直都想要变得更贴近的但丁。如果他跟但丁直接接触，获得了最真实的数据，那兄弟之间发生的一切都瞒不过Ai。维吉尔知道对方最后的选择。“不是你的问题。是我当初考虑不周全，留下了太多隐患。”不管是对Ai，还是对但丁。

看到维吉尔的神情，但丁心里生出些晦涩。他不喜欢维吉尔因为其他什么东西露出这种神情。幼年的但丁从来不能容忍维吉尔在其他事物上的关注度超过对他。被父母和兄长宠坏的孩子吵着闹着彰示自己的存在感，强迫兄长的视线中只能有他。但是在但丁被送去孤儿院，流落在贫民窟之后，年幼的孩子发现这样的方式并不能从周围得到善意的回应。在维吉尔不知道的地方，但丁为了生存摒弃了那些天真的任性。而此刻，当他再次确认自己拥有兄长之后，幼时被扼杀的独占欲又死灰复燃。

“那家伙又任性又吵闹，真是不讨人喜欢……喂，不要用那种眼神看我！”但丁埋汰AI，却因为维吉尔意味深长的目光突然感到膝盖中枪。“就算我小时候确实是那么惹人烦，但是你是哥哥，你得让着我。”

“……其实我并不觉得你烦人。”但丁的目光威胁意味昭然，维吉尔收拾好不小心露出的戏谑表情，貌似诚恳地说。“而且你也没有必要跟一堆关于你自己的数据吃醋。”

听到这话，但丁满意了，随即他又有些黯然。维吉尔的话说得好听……“那时你留下那么一句话，就头也不回地走了。我没有你那么厉害，能从各种渠道去获得信息抽丝剥茧。你要离开，我根本不知道怎么去找你。”说到这里，但丁觉得很委屈。于是他把头埋进维吉尔的颈窝，不想让对方看到自己此刻难堪的样子。

在这个问题上，维吉尔不知道该怎么安抚但丁。那时候他认为自己遭受了背叛，魔性还在耳边喋喋不休地怂恿蛊惑，胸口的致命伤也让他无暇去考虑但丁的心情。

但丁不见了，维吉尔总有办法能找到对方；而如果维吉尔决定要离开，但丁却没有任何否决的权利。看上去总是叛逆得无拘无束，其实两兄弟之间，但丁才是站在原地苦苦等待的那个人。他追不上维吉尔的步伐，只能像小时候那样，傻傻等待对方回头来接他。维吉尔说总会原谅他，但是如果有天维吉尔累了，不想再原谅了呢？但丁不敢去想，他只能默默等待。

“我不知道你去了哪里，不知道你的伤怎么样了。我总觉得只要不说出来，装作什么都没有发生过，你就一定会回来。但是AI那么肯定地说你已经……他对这个结论甚至肯定到可以选择自毁。”

“那时候我很愤怒，因为他戳穿了我一直逃避的事情；我也很惶恐，怕你已经真的……而且我还不甘心。你创造了他，他了解你的一切。而我却不了解重新相遇之后的你，甚至不明白那时的争执对你来说究竟意味着什么。”

“是我没有了解你。”维吉尔泛起一丝苦笑。因为太自负，所以没有尝试去了解。两人之间那场决裂太过突然，打乱了维吉尔的所有计划。明明他应该可以有更妥善的方式规避两人之间的冲突，明明应该由他去引导但丁，可维吉尔却比但丁还要先失控。当他对但丁拔出阎魔刀，逼迫对方出手之后，他们之间就没有退路了。

“这次我们会有很多时间慢慢了解彼此。现在不如跟我分享一下你是怎么创造出我的AI的？”

“你怎么会对这种事情感兴趣？”听到但丁的要求，维吉尔颇感意外地挑了挑眉。从小到大但丁都对维吉尔的兴趣爱好退避三舍。

“完全不感兴趣。”但丁的回答在维吉尔的意料之中。“但是我不想再从其他什么人的口中去旁敲侧击地了解你。我想要听你亲口告诉我，你为了我做的所有事。”

在维吉尔决定以人工智能的方式为脑海中关于但丁的记忆碎片建模的时候，他翻阅了大量相关学术资料，也跟前沿的研究者有过深入交谈。但他们大都认为从当时的理论基础看来，要实现维吉尔期待的强人工智能并不现实。

“……确定你想要计算机完成的任务，给定可靠的标注数据集，选择一种学习方式以及合适的神经网络模型，你可以在测试数据上得到任何你期待的准确度。但是你提供的数据取决于你的任务本身，这提前给定的明确目的对最终的模型构成了主观干预，限制了人工智能自身进化的可能。不能自主学习，那它只是一个完成给定任务的机器，而不是我们定义的真正智能。”

维吉尔考虑过这个问题，既然人为预设的网络结构会限制进化的可能性，“那就给它足够的自由度，让它可以自主学习进化。比如说，让模型结构本身的构建也参与到优化过程中去。这样的思路是基于神经网络模型的直接延伸。但是优化过程的前提是确定模型。应该怎么定义神经网络结构搜索空间？当你为空间建模的时候，已经主观削减了人工智能在给定标注数据之外的进化空间。”

“那如果对这个所谓的空间完全不做限制呢？那不就没有主观干涉了吗？”

“搜索空间只是一个概念性的语言阐述。实际上我们还是需要把这种概念在数域上表达出来。但是哪怕仅仅只是定义网络结构搜索空间的范围，搜索的复杂度都超过指数级、甚至是无上限的。没有具体建模，一个完全随机的、无法效率优化的空间结构，要用什么样的搜索策略来实现标注数据特征信息的反向传递？这是悖论所在——我需要表达它，才能优化它；但是表达它的这个行为本身，已经混入了我的主观干涉导致自由度下降。”

“但是如果你并不是要凭空创造一个人工智能，你只是想重建一个我的人格对吧？你不是已经回忆起了很多关于我的事情吗？”

”其实并不算是，重建人格是超越人工智能的存在了。上帝创造亚当都无法预知他会被蛇诱惑而堕落，我又有多了解你，可以用有限的数据复现你。“维吉尔再次苦笑。这是他心头曾经一直无法愈合的伤。哪怕现在想起，那时的疼痛依然清晰。不是对但丁，而是对曾经自负的喟叹。“我构想中的模型越复杂，我能提供的标注数据越多，我越是清晰地为心中的那个你侧写，这个人工智能——如果可以存在的话——只会跟真实的你相差越远。”维吉尔顿了顿，“……我并不是想要创造出第二个但丁。你是独一无二的。一开始我只是想要一个契机——比如可以把我自己的认知作为交叉检验反馈参数的对抗网络模型——用这样的契机去找回关于你的记忆。”

“所以你创造那个AI，只是想通过这种方式验证你的记忆？”

维吉尔点点头，“只是我跟他相处了太久，哪怕时时告诫自己对方不是你，再次重逢之后，我仍然下意识把某些事情当做理所当然，以至于疏于去了解真实的你。”

某些事情但丁做不到，而维吉尔却可以。明明知道只有在充足的信息基础上才能做出准确的判断，但维吉尔面对但丁时一厢情愿的自负，却让他误以为自己对但丁的一切足够了解，最终导致两人走向决裂。

维吉尔认为但丁背叛了他，所以顺从欲望抛弃人性堕落成魔王。现在重生心脏旧伤恢复，维吉尔再次返回人类世界。但丁觉得经历这些事情之后，归来的兄长似乎变得有些感性了。

维吉尔愿意回来，愿意为了他重新拼回那颗千疮百孔的心，说明维吉尔已经再次原谅了弟弟。但是这还不够。但丁希望维吉尔能放下野心，也不要一直沉浸在那场兄弟阋墙之中。虽然这只是维吉尔自己的反思，但是在但丁看来，这分明也是在反复提醒他曾经对兄长做过的一切。但丁完全不愿意去回忆自己是怎么失去理智，把叛逆插进对方的胸膛，带着报复的快意一刀刀地不死不休。

但丁靠在维吉尔怀里动了动，打断维吉尔的思绪。他重新找了个舒服的姿势，接着问：“那你后来怎么实现那个模型的呢？”

维吉尔也意识到自己偏题了。他整理了一下思路，拿过旁边的平板电脑，随手点开一个流程绘制软件，简单勾画出基本的多层线性神经网络。“那时学术界已经提出了很多结构空间模型，结构搜索本身也已经有企业提供了适用性很高的商用支持。我读了他们的源代码，得到了很多思路。比如说最基本的链式结构神经网络。”维吉尔一边说，一边在现有网络中随意添加了几个模块，网络结构逐渐变得复杂。“在反向优化参数的时候，把由结构搜索空间引入的参数也加入到优化范围。比如说，一共使用多少层，每一层采用怎样的计算模型，怎么选择相应层结构的各种超参数，等等。而这些超参数都是基于一开始所选择的网络层。也就是说，这是一个条件性空间。要简单效率一些的话，也可以捆绑一些现有的网络层，把它们作为分支，这样可以在多分支网络上搜索最优解。更加效率一点的做法，是直接定义一个细胞搜索空间。网络结构将是这些细胞的各种排列组合。定义这样的细胞结构空间降低了基础结构的自由度，因此可以大幅度提高学习效率。”这是维吉尔自幼年就钟情的领域。他曾经用了很长的时间钻研信息科技，现在心无旁骛地谈起来，不由自主流露出狂热。也不管但丁是不是能听懂，开了个头之后他就一股脑倒豆子一样说个不停。

这也是但丁觉得维吉尔回来之后变得更加感性化的原因。之前的维吉尔在追权逐利的路上走得太远，幼时出于兴趣而萌生的对知识的虔诚，变成了生存和填补欲望的手段。维吉尔向来严谨内敛，此刻难得跟个急于跟同伴分享自己喜欢的玩具的小孩似的，神采飞扬，兴奋得滔滔不绝。但丁听不懂又怎么样，他知道自己爱这样的维吉尔就行了。

在维吉尔沉迷于自己的世界的时候，但丁会刷一下存在感，然后总能得到维吉尔及时的回应。但丁喜欢这种感觉，这证明不管维吉尔做什么，他的优先度永远是排在第一。

“但是你刚才不是说不想定义空间，降低模型的自由度吗？”但丁随便挑了一句话复读，装作自己好像真的有在认真听。

维吉尔楞了一下，暂时停下了自嗨的科普授课：“哦对……是啊，是这样的。最终我放弃了这些被证明有效而且能被效率优化的空间结构，执意选择了完全开放的空间。”

但丁靠在维吉尔身上，在对方看不到的角度眨眨眼。随便挑的切入点刷下存在感而已，难道竟然歪打正着了？

维吉尔点点屏幕，几个操作之后，神经网络结构图变成了信息反向传递的梯度下降优化过程图。“运算资源是有限的，我必须做出取舍。搜索空间的复杂度会直接决定优化过程中我将面临怎样的复杂度。所以选择一个合理的结构搜索空间，会直接决定我能采用的搜索策略。如果是通过一定规则事先定义的有序空间结构，为了提高效率，我可以考虑现有的复杂成熟的策略。但是在一个完全开放无序的搜索空间，没有反向优化的梯度指向，我只能暴力随机搜索。这耗费了很长的时间。虽然过程很漫长，但不是全无收获。在反复模型矫正的过程中，关于你的记忆也在逐步恢复。”

“那就这么一步步最终全都想起来了？”

“……没有。我用了很长的时间，但是能找回的记忆依然很琐碎，我没办法把它们全部串联起来确定你的身份。”维吉尔说着，不由搂紧了怀里的黑发青年。这个人在他的梦里反复出现。维吉尔质疑现实世界的真实性，却对只存在于梦里的人深信不疑。

但丁被恶魔追杀，模糊了现实和Limbo的边界，所以他选择用暴力和性爱来宣泄不知从何而生的狂躁。然而维吉尔却不能用放纵的方式去逃避。他必须直面让他的灵魂不得安宁的喧嚣，用冰冷的数字来解构现实，用几近渺茫的希望来支撑自己的理智。

斯巴达为了保护两个幼小的儿子所设下的封印，必须要有人来打破。而如果两兄弟中有谁可以做到这一点，那只能是维吉尔。

“我想起了很多事。但是跟数据模型的预测相互印证所得到的事实，并不带有主观的感情色彩。我能知道你对我很重要，毕竟我有那么多关于你的记忆。但是我不能得到这种重要程度的主观定论。直到有一天，我突然意识到……”

维吉尔的声音突然含糊，然后陷入沉默。但丁等了一会儿，没等到下文，于是他奇怪地扭过头看向对方：“意识到什么？”

维吉尔的神色晦涩不明，良久，他才低声说：“意识到我爱你。”

但丁心口泛出尖锐的疼痛。他的哥哥曾经是那么骄傲的男人，野心勃勃，自负到认为自己凌驾万物。但是现在，维吉尔甚至不能理直气壮地说出他爱他的弟弟。

维吉尔因为但丁的要求回来，因为但丁的要求让心脏重生，但是属于他自己的、被但丁否定的感情，却不能在粉碎之后，像那些肉眼可见的伤痕一样轻易恢复如初。

兄弟俩用七年的时间探索和分享什么是爱，现实却用将近二十年来剥夺但丁对爱的感知。但丁失去了关于维吉尔的记忆，在他之后成长的世界里也并不存在爱这种东西。所以但丁在理智分崩离析的盛怒中，听到维吉尔说“我爱过你”时，他并不知道这意味着什么，只觉得陌生得可笑。这个利用了他的人，这个背叛了他的人，竟然说爱他。

爱究竟他妈的是个什么廉价的破玩意。

而等但丁终于明白之后，维吉尔早已经舍弃一切，决绝地离开了。但丁曾经是他生命中唯一的真实，是支撑他在失去记忆的迷惘彷徨中咬牙坚持的信仰。维吉尔是为了但丁而存在的，既然但丁不稀罕，那维吉尔也没有什么存在的必要了。于是他摈弃人性，向一直抗拒的恶魔本能屈服。

那是维吉尔第一次选择逃避。

有了第一次，自然就可以有第二次。

今天早上维吉尔没有在床边等但丁醒来，而是远远坐在窗边，其实也是准备观察他的反应，然后再决定去留吧。

但丁没有维吉尔那么细腻的感情，他只会按照内心的渴求向哥哥不断索取。所以此刻他也决定顺应内心。

但丁挣开维吉尔搂着他的手，在对方惊讶的目光中，转身注视着白发青年。

“爱我？真可惜我没有长成你期待的那样。”维吉尔说意识到自己爱他，于是创造出那个Ai，从而找回了记忆。那时的维吉尔根本没见过成年之后的但丁，他爱着的是7岁之前他那个弟弟，像Ai一开始所展现出的、开朗治愈无忧无虑的小男孩。“你爱的是我，还是你心中那个弟弟的幻影？”

维吉尔不明白话题怎么突然转换到了这个问题上，一时之间都没有跟上但丁的思路。他习惯性地试图安抚但丁：“我说了，那个Ai只是一堆关于你的记忆的数字模型而已，你没必要跟自己的信息较劲吧？”

“不是我的信息，是你设想中的但丁的信息。”但丁见过那个Ai，自然知道自己跟对方的差距到底有多大，“并不是因为跟Ai相处太久所以疏忽。你因为这些记忆的存在，在找回我之后，就根本没有再试图去了解现在的我吧！”

维吉尔沉默了，眼底逐渐浮现痛色。看到这样的维吉尔，但丁犹豫了一下要不要继续逼对方，最终还是狠下心，继续说：“我就是我，我不会为变成现在的样子感到抱歉，也不会为我做过的事情道歉。所有的事情都过去了，我从不往回看。”

“我知道。不管你变成什么样，你都是但丁；不管你做了什么，我最终也都会让步。”

“你总是这么干脆认输，不怕我一直得寸进尺吗？”但丁突然有点明白维吉尔面对他的无理要求时，无奈地予取予求的心情了。狠不下心，舍不得对方露出失望萧索的表情。

“怕又有什么用呢。我有尝试逃开，最后发现那不过白费力气。”他因为但丁活着，因为但丁死去，再因为但丁从地狱回来。无法拒绝，无法逃离。

“既然知道是白费力气，那说好再也不离开我了？”

“这颗心脏是你找回来的。在你厌弃它之前，我会把选择权留给你。”

“说得好听。一直以来总是你单方面决定去或者留，你从没给过我选择权。所以我也不给你这种机会了。”但丁附身亲吻白发青年的唇，“你是我的，以后再也不准离开我。如果你再要离开，我一定会杀死你。”但丁顿了顿，维吉尔刚要说话，他接着说，“然后我会跟着你一起去地狱，你别想再次甩开我。”

“但丁……”

“说你爱我。”但丁打断了维吉尔。他的兄长总是思虑太多。很多事情但丁不明白，此刻也不想去明白。既然他追不上维吉尔的步伐，那就强迫对方停下来迎合他的步调。反正维吉尔从来都没有办法拒绝他。

“……我爱你。”

“我也爱你，哥哥。“

—————

刚开始是看一篇神经网络结构搜索的文章的时候，突然脑电波到关于V总的糖。写到后来，滤镜越来越厚，我自己都快忘了原本是私货V总搞数据科学的初衷了


End file.
